


甜蜜牢笼

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 网吧拉面set [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 就算变成不起眼的阴影，也是我的磅阔宇宙。
Series: 网吧拉面set [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877236
Kudos: 5





	甜蜜牢笼

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎/还是以前的换头

倒春寒来的叫人措手不及，金珉奎洗完澡从阳台上进到房间里时刚好看见全圆佑把上铺床帘拉上。小壁灯是上个室友留下的，暧昧的粉红色。  
  
金珉奎抬头，看不清全圆佑的影子，他喊了两声对方的名字，没人理他。周末学校不断网，金珉奎偷偷瞅了眼全圆佑放在桌子上的电脑屏幕，他开着笔记本热点，设备连接数是1，正是全圆佑的手机。  
  
估计是在带着耳机听歌，他想着，顺便打开自己的手机连上了热点，这波网不蹭白不蹭，他正愁没有流量下游戏呢。  
  
自从上个月学校里大部分电脑被勒索病毒袭击过后，整个学校的网络系统做了升级，不升级还好，这一升级金珉奎的电脑正好被逮到。不但移动wifi开不了，连笔记本电脑网卡驱动都找不到了。  
  
那天他可怜巴巴地求全圆佑从图书馆回来重装了系统，电脑才又能连上网。代价，一顿麻辣香锅。  
  
全圆佑吃辣的，他不能吃，他看着。  
  
金珉奎的专业是刑法学，大部分时候电脑对于他来说只是做作业或者玩个游戏的工具，所以他多少有点‘电脑盲’。不过他室友可就不一样了，全圆佑是学计算机科学的，别的电器不敢保证，电脑倒是熟悉的不行，金珉奎一有问题，无论大小，先想着喊全圆佑。  
  
“唉，不是学计算机的就一定要会修电脑啊……这是刻板印象。”全圆佑总是会这么说。  
  
那你为什么会啊。  
  
金珉奎的提问总是让人觉得有些蠢，这使全圆佑时常怀疑他法学院每年年级前三奖学金的真实性。  
  
就是因为你们这些人奇怪的请求才会的啊，全圆佑经常选择无视金珉奎的问题，有些答案只会在心里想想，因为面对金珉奎的时候，一个回答往往会变成更多问题。  
  
电脑是修好了，可是金珉奎也不敢拿它继续开热点了，这干锅多吃上几顿，他非得破产不可。  
  
不但是他，学校里其他大部分学生都不再用电脑开热点了，一时间学校里无限流量卡和无线网络套餐的销量变得特别好。一片萧条的时候只有全圆佑的电脑一直坚挺着为寝室里的人提供网络支持，稳如一条老狗。  
  
金珉奎一度想让全圆佑也在自己的电脑上操作一下，却被对方无情拒绝了。  
  
“这可是小爷我出卖色相问来的方法，你说要就要啊？”全圆佑特别会利用别人有求于自己的心态，一副吊儿郎当的样子。  
  
是，计院里没有人的色相和技术都能超过你吧，你到哪里出卖去。金珉奎总觉得自己有时候被全圆佑当成一个傻逼。  
  
全圆佑盯着他那张满脸写着不高兴的脸：“不过要是你出卖一下色相的话，我还是可以考虑一下的。”  
  
荒唐！大丈夫不吃嗟来之食！金珉奎心里坚定了一个想法。他就算是饿死，从609宿舍的窗户跳下去，也不能让全圆佑得逞，怎么可能用自己的身体换区区一个热点？  
  
但现成的wifi哪有不用的道理，更何况全圆佑那个大小写混着数字标点符号的密码他死死背了一个星期。  
  
于是寝室里便经常出现全圆佑以wifi要挟金珉奎露肉的场景了。  
  
还好这个学年开始起宿舍里只剩下他们两个人了，金珉奎还能顺便当全圆佑的要求是对自己健身的督促。  
  
十一点半，刚好熄灯。  
  
金珉奎摸黑爬上自己的床，刚好在全圆佑对面，他这时候能看见全圆佑床帘后面隐隐约约的影子。那人果真在低头玩手机，靠在垫枕上的身影看起来十分惬意。  
  
应用商店每周五更新，金珉奎随便扫一眼，挑了几个看上去还不错的下载。  
  
没错，金珉奎是手机游戏的忠实粉丝，他每周末最大的乐趣就是逛应用商店。他在这方面还小有建树，有一个推荐手游的微博账号，因为他不接广告和营销，还自带文科生的优秀文笔，粉丝数还挺多。  
  
下载速度奇慢无比，金珉奎死死盯着那个不怎么移动的进度条，甚至想撩帘子问下全圆佑是不是下片呢怎么这么慢。  
  
金珉奎没啥优点，就是行动力超绝，于是他撩开帘子问。  
  
当然金珉奎是不挂床帘的，他跑到对面去撩了全圆佑的床帘，脑袋从烟灰色的帘子两边钻进来：“你下啥片儿呢？我也想看。”  
  
笑话，全圆佑什么大场面没见过，金珉奎二话不说来掀自己床帘也不是第一次了，他低头看着有点摸不清楚状况的金珉奎：“嘛呢？”  
  
金珉奎见对方还整整齐齐穿着睡衣一下萎了，再抛出余光一瞅手机屏幕，全圆佑居然在周五晚上还在看专业拓展教材。  
  
“下载速度太慢了，我以为你下片儿呢。”  
  
“有啊，gay片儿，你看么？”  
  
他竟不知道怎么回答全圆佑，右手还尴尬地扶在床边的护栏上，全圆佑这人平时说话半真半假，这时候金珉奎直接认定他说的假话。嘴上的功夫他是比不过全圆佑的，只好闭上嘴巴把床帘再好好拉严实了。  
  
金珉奎躺回去，手机的下载速度依旧还是很慢，他盯着那个看了半天居然困了，对面全圆佑的壁灯还亮着，他在脑海里描绘着对方剪影的轮廓，不知道什么时候进入的梦乡。  
  
可能是心里还挂念着没有下载好的游戏，第二天早上天还蒙蒙亮他就醒了，对床全圆佑床帘里飘出来微弱的鼾声——他还是头一次睡醒见到全圆佑还没醒。  
  
下床随便收拾了下，金珉奎又躺回床上啃面包。  
  
一个无糖蒸蛋糕。  
  
两个无糖蒸蛋糕。  
  
三个无糖蒸蛋糕。  
  
不能再吃了。  
  
早上的温度比晚上的要高很多，到底还是热起来了，金珉奎打开风扇调到微风档，心情大好，躺在床上打穿一个解谜游戏，就听见对床悉悉索索的声音。  
  
十点半，全圆佑周末的准时作息，金珉奎老爷开始等他的午饭。  
  
中午全圆佑给带了份鸡杂面，没有辣，他吃的肚子圆滚滚，准备继续躺下无限延长自己的回笼觉。  
  
顺便玩个手机游戏。

……  
  
其实全圆佑没戴耳机，他知道金珉奎在叫自己。甚至刚刚金珉奎从卫生间里出来的时候他还拉开点儿床帘偷看了。  
  
还是有点早，春风不醉人只吹得人背后发凉，他看见金珉奎裹着那个厚重的白色浴巾出来的时候就有些兴致缺缺，更何况金珉奎这个精致男孩还在浴室吹干了头发才出来。  
  
全圆佑不高兴地拉上帘儿，摸出枕头底下的手机，今天的夜晚注定是个寒冷的夜晚，春寒料峭，身子也凉，心子也凉。  
  
或许是被风刮开了思维，全圆佑觉得自己不但没了睡意甚至还很清醒，然而人在被子里蜷得正舒服，连脚都不想伸出来。  
  
随便找了本拓展教材，点开书签，全圆佑听着金珉奎那边的动静，恨不得把自己耳朵贴到对方脸上去。  
  
“你下啥片儿呢？我也想看。”  
  
“嘛呢？”  
  
哥电脑里都是男孩子片儿，想看自己拷去。  
  
其实全圆佑真的很愿意和金珉奎共享资源，不过看起来那人并不愿意信自己的话。  
  
金珉奎爬回自己床上，浅棕色的小熊床上三件套。听起来并不像嫌弃网速慢的样子，没一会儿就听见浅浅的呼噜声。  
  
呼……  
  
他终于能放松下来，活动一下自己靠在枕头上僵硬的背。  
  
把垫腰的枕头撤下来，钻到被窝里，拉起床帘的一角别在挂钩上——全圆佑的动作一气呵成毫无破绽，他练习了一个秋天加一个冬天，就算是种块菠菜地都不知道吃几茬了。  
  
视线里刚好能看见对面金珉奎的睡颜。  
  
没错，两个人的寝室里还要挂床帘的矫情男孩只全圆佑一个。  
  
可是这帘子挂的不是没理由。  
  
金珉奎睡觉的时候有点像小孩，刚睡下的时候两只手都规规矩矩地抓着被子边，不稍几分钟就开始失去控制了。  
  
全圆佑看得起劲，却总在这样安静的夜晚里才想起自己是个卑劣的偷窥者。  
  
他不但想偷窥金珉奎睡觉，还想偷窥他那颗心的感情。  
  
全圆佑是金珉奎暗恋者联盟里的其中一员，是不是仅存的男性他不知道，但他肯定是万里挑一能和金珉奎住在同寝室的。在对方眼皮子底下的伪装全圆佑自认为非常完美，但他也很怀疑自己的做法是否会成为掩耳盗铃新编。  
  
他硬了，腿间那活儿把睡裤撑起一块，他换了个姿势侧躺着，下半身与床垫亲密接触，酥麻的快感顺着脊背传上来。  
  
天人交战，短暂的五秒钟之后全圆佑决定服从自己的欲望，伸手隔着布料粗鲁地揉捏了两下，然后顺着腰线从小腹摸下去。  
  
他被骨头硌得生疼，不止一次地嫌弃自己身材太瘦，平时吃的也不少，甚至敢在深夜面前放肆地在金珉奎面前点炸整鸡。  
  
打折，25块一只整鸡一杯肥宅快乐水。  
  
全圆佑吃的满嘴油光发亮，易胖体质的金珉奎只能在一边巴巴地看着，他为了塑造和保持自己的身材每天都极力克己。这顿鸡下去，他这一周的辛苦都白费。  
  
饮食男女，人之大欲存焉。没有谁不是被欲望主宰的动物，而全圆佑的欲望，除了美食，就是金珉奎那副总是保持完美的身材。  
  
他时常会叫金珉奎在寝室满足他的要求，这经常发生在金珉奎从健身房回来的晚上。  
  
“金珉奎，背心脱了。”全圆佑总是在电脑前敲他的代码，听见有人开门的声音头也不回地。  
  
金珉奎只当这是男人间的玩笑，也从来没有什么好羞涩的，右手单手就把背心捞下来扔进洗衣篮，这时候全圆佑才幽幽地转头看两眼。金珉奎是无论如何也不可能看出全圆佑眼里的端倪的，也永远不知道脱者无心看者有意。  
  
两个人有时候会有简短的对话。  
  
“你这两天练哪儿呢？”  
  
“腹部，你看怎么样。”  
  
“还行吧。”  
  
他这时候脑海里浮现的正是金珉奎纤细却同样有力的腰肢，全圆佑脑海里的画面不但十分清晰还非常生动，就着这股劲他抚上湿漉漉的顶端。  
  
他的手指有点凉，他用大腿根的温度暖了好久还是没有效果，干脆也不暖了，直接将手指环成圈，从顶端向下推开包皮。  
  
里面细嫩的皮肤直接摩擦在他的手心，沾了一片黏腻。  
  
既然是满足自己，也并不需要什么无意义的调情动作，没有哪个男人不对自己的身体了如指掌，自慰这事儿全圆佑从初中开始发育的时候就开始进行，那一套让自己快速进入状态的动作他可能比敲代码还要来的熟悉。  
  
恰好对面的金珉奎蹬开一半被子，露出不着丝缕的上半身，仰睡的姿势可以很方便地看出他的胸膛起伏，像平静海面上缓和的波涛让人向往。  
  
至少全圆佑是向往的。  
  
人贵有自知之明，全圆佑诚然知道自己的行为下流，偏偏脑瓜里阴暗的心思作祟，越是与常理背道而驰越让人欲罢不能。  
  
全圆佑不想当一个好人，为了成全自己他愿意做任何事。  
  
闭上眼睛，他希望此刻安慰自己的是金珉奎的手，不像自己的手，因为倒刺和起茧指尖的皮肤总是很粗糙，刚好相反，金珉奎有一双和他的形象不太符合的手，细嫩白净，指甲盖圆圆的，很乖。但又不像全圆佑总是不运动的手缺乏力气，看起来总让人觉得很可靠。  
  
全圆佑把头埋在枕头里，呼出压抑着的喘息，脊背连着脖子起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
就算得知金珉奎睡得很死，脑还是还是会浮现出害怕对方浅眠从而发现自己卑劣行为的想法，正是因为这样欲望堆积的很快，他甚至在床上轻微地顶胯。  
  
所幸金珉奎睡在对面，要不然他肯定能感受到轻微的晃动。  
  
全圆佑脑子里想着金珉奎，模模糊糊间高潮来的让人有些措手不及，射精的时候甚至来不及抽纸巾接住，黏了一手。  
  
纸巾盒就在手边，全圆佑猛地放松连手都是软的，草草擦干净手心和滴在床单上的精液，留印子是肯定的，明天再洗。  
  
人自产生了懒惰的想法什么都拦不住，全圆佑清醒的意识没再持续多久就睡过去。  
  
早上睁眼，全圆佑一掀开床帘就看见大喇喇躺在床上吹风扇的金珉奎，全身上下就只有裆部被遮住，穿了条鹅黄纯色短裤。  
  
全圆佑还没见过对方穿这么嫩的颜色，阳台上也没见过，估计是新买的。  
  
胯下很大一包。  
  
全圆佑眼尖，趁着没被发现多看几眼。  
  
金珉奎的手机还连着自己的热点，下载速度和他的心跳一样飚的超高，感觉自己整个人还浸淫在昨晚那场难以启齿的幻想里。  
  
全圆佑啊全圆佑，常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，我看你迟早有一天栽在金珉奎这个傻小子身上。  
  
他正想着，傻小子发话了：“全圆佑，你给我带个午饭呗？”  
  
吃什么？  
  
金珉奎的饭卡就被藏在桌子上那堆乱糟糟的教科书下面，全圆佑顺便帮他收拾了下桌子。  
  
“鸡杂面吧，不要辣。诶你记得打那个二楼窗口的，一楼的阿姨打出来的老洒。”  
  
“清汤鸡杂，你不嫌腥啊。”  
  
“我乐意，你管得着么？”  
  
全圆佑懒得和他辩论，穿着金珉奎的拖鞋下楼，尺码有点大，全圆佑的脚小不说，还很瘦，套在拖鞋里直晃荡，声音好大，从609的门口响到宿舍楼大厅。  
  
他的拖鞋昨天洗澡的时候被冲到蹲厕的坑里，全圆佑对人对物都有点洁癖，直接就扔去走廊的垃圾桶。  
  
“圆哥，干嘛去？”在大厅刚好碰见小金珉奎一届的法学院学弟，见到他也亲密地喊哥。  
  
托金珉奎的福，全圆佑在法学院也小有名气，法学院本来人就不多，经金珉奎兜不住事情的嘴巴一宣传，所有人都知道全圆佑这么个其他学院的学长和他住一起。  
  
他和金珉奎凑到同个寝室也纯属巧合，金珉奎本身因为报名晚的关系插在几个高年级学长的寝室，全圆佑则是在申请换寝的时候学校系统出错，直接安排进法学院的宿舍。  
  
也挺好的，今年他们寝室其他两个大四的都因为实习搬出去，他们两个人共享一个偌大的四人间，全圆佑不但培养了自己的暗恋，甚至还有一年多的时间，可以继续进行自己伟大无果的暗恋事业。  
  
那小孩亲密地凑上来，全圆佑脸上笑眯眯的，腿上不着声色地往后退了两步，晃了晃手里金珉奎的饭卡：“吃饭去，你呢？”  
  
“我刚回来，那圆哥你快去吧，现在人正少呢。”  
  
两个人短暂地寒暄了几句，全圆佑肚子空空如也，赶着去打饭。  
  
他也吃的鸡杂面，加辣。  
  
春困，吃饱以后人又格外想睡觉，全圆佑提溜一碗清汤面回寝室，被正午的阳光晒得懒洋洋的。  
  
宿舍楼底下的野猫躺在草坪里晒太阳，来来往往的学生都会买猫粮喂它，一只流浪猫快胖成一头猪。全圆佑蹲在旁边逗它却不被对方搭理，他也打了个呵欠，想着昨天晚上自己还挺辛苦的，等会儿回去继续睡午觉。

……  
  
吃完午饭金珉奎见全圆佑在底下玩了会电脑就爬上床，作息严谨的全圆佑很少在周末睡午觉，他感觉有点奇怪，但谁叫全圆佑这人向来叫人捉摸不透。  
  
以自己的段位还是少揣测他的想法为好，金珉奎从来都觉得全圆佑像只笑面虎，心里想的事情和表现出来的样子截然相反的感觉。  
  
他从小就告诉自己想的少烦恼也少，刚好他昨晚下了个虚拟恋爱的游戏，刚好趁现在试试水。  
  
满怀激动地打开，金珉奎检查了三遍自己的耳机有没有插好。  
  
别看他平时一副大大咧咧的样子，金珉奎其实是一个名副其实的汤姆苏爱好者，各种恋爱游戏都有涉猎，有时候甚至玩玩乙女向。  
  
今天玩得这部就是女性向，打的广告词儿还是百分百能遇见真爱。  
  
金珉奎是不信的，但是满分的评价让他有些心动。  
  
但这个小爱好还是很难向别人启齿的，金珉奎最害怕的就是在健身房给其他壮汉瞧见自己的手机，要是被其他人发现自己幼稚的爱好，他塑造的钢铁直男形象岂不是就暴露了？  
  
当然也不能让自己同寝的好哥儿们全圆佑发现，这里倒另有原因了。  
  
本以为一进游戏有什么取向的选项，没想到系统在他输入名字之后直接就跳进游戏画面。  
  
那不能选系统怎么知道我喜欢那种啊？难道是固定男主？金珉奎心里犯嘀咕，直到那个进度条跑到头，他看到那个有点熟悉的漫画形象。  
  
屏幕里的男孩子穿着和全圆佑一样款式的黑色睡衣，栗色的短发乱乱地散在额头前面，皮肤白皙，嘴巴像猫翘起一个看起来总是在撒娇的弧度，明显是还没睡醒的样子，一脸不耐烦地盯着手机屏幕。  
  
他以为自己看错了，伸出手使劲揉揉自己的眼睛，确保了好几遍自己没有看错屏幕上的字。  
  
确确实实是全圆佑没错，无论是那个卡通形象还是标注的姓名，都是全圆佑。  
  
不好吧，说是遇见真爱，直接把自己真爱找出来做游戏是不是有点过分了？金珉奎丈二和尚摸不着头脑，他有点好奇这个游戏为什么会出现全圆佑，又慌张地好像心事被别人发现的恋爱中少女。  
  
心里好像什么不得告人的秘密被翻开，暴露在青天白日之下失去了最后一处藏身之地，金珉奎如临大敌，赶紧摘了耳机喊那人。  
  
“全圆佑，全圆佑？”  
  
金珉奎在寝室里喊了两声，没人回答他，少了一个人的房间一下变得空荡荡的。  
  
反倒是他手机里那个叫全圆佑的虚拟男友，在对话框里一字一句地冒出来回答：  
  
怎么了？  
  
金珉奎不可置信地盯着手机，看着屏幕里的全圆佑换了一个姿势，他用手点了下对话框，下一句是。  
  
把耳机带上。  
  
于是他听见全圆佑在庸俗的背景音乐里的说话声音，语气语调和平日里一模一样：“把BGM关小点，我这边也能听见，耳朵都要聋了。”  
  
金珉奎被对方使唤惯了，什么吩咐动作都麻溜儿的，等到他把游戏设置调成全圆佑满意的模式才想起来质疑整件事情的真实性。  
  
“我操，你不会真的是全圆佑吧。”他横竖看看，视觉上都挑不出毛病，但心里总隐隐约约地担心是不是对方整蛊自己的玩笑，“你是不是在整我啊？”  
  
那这玩笑的成本可能有点大。  
  
倒是全圆佑这边还想问金珉奎呢，没想到先被他将了一军，整个人的情绪变得更差了：“和我真没关系，随便你怎么求证，我也不知道怎么回事就跑到这里来了。”  
  
金珉奎看见左上角的心情条变成了蓝色的，还是将信将疑地下床爬全圆佑的铺。奇怪了，不久之前他亲眼看见全圆佑爬上去的，刚刚宿舍里也没有其他人的声音，怎么现在这地儿就空了？  
  
他的手背蹭在全圆佑的床单上，那里尚且微热，床帘包围的一块小空间里还能闻到全圆佑头发的香味。  
  
金珉奎脸红了，他觉得自己仿佛在某种意义上无限贴近了全圆佑，他故意把手机拿的离自己远了一些，他还不太清楚全圆佑在那头是否可以看到他的脸。  
  
“脏手拿开，也别坐我床。”金珉奎正浮想联翩时听见全圆佑破坏气氛的声音，偏偏要和那人对着干。  
  
他直接甩掉了脚上的拖鞋，鞋底板落在地板砖上清脆的响声叫全圆佑听了个全部。  
  
金珉奎直接穿着内裤坐在他床上，一把将全圆佑的垫子拿来枕腰。  
  
朝菌不知晦朔，蟪蛄不知春秋。  
  
金珉奎今天是执意要做只活一天的菌草，还故意用‘我就是坐了你把我怎么着吧’的语气捉弄全圆佑，学低年级的学生叫他哥：“诶圆哥你的床垫比我的软多了，没想到这么舒服。”  
  
他伸了个懒腰在床上平躺着，全圆佑好像能看见他的样子，于是使劲儿在床铺上翻滚，头发散在额头前杂乱着，他用余光偷偷观察手机里的全圆佑，没想到心情条居然在上涨，速度还有些快，已经从蓝色变回粉红色。  
  
这个变化是金珉奎没有想到的，他印象里全圆佑总是不太喜欢别人碰他的东西，他很有眼色，鲜少去触碰对方的底线。但现在看来情况似乎和他想象的不太一样，他凑近手机，想要仔细看出全圆佑脸上的端倪。  
  
他凑得太近，手机屏幕上起了一层薄雾，金珉奎伸手把那层白色擦干净，想要看清楚全圆佑的脸。  
  
心情条还是粉红色，全圆佑脸上有一层暧昧的红色。  
  
他把手机小心翼翼地抓在手里，好像那就是全圆佑似的。  
  
全圆佑本来就生了一张单薄的脸，身材也瘦，往风里一站都要背刮走的样子，这个时候被困在小小的手机屏幕里，更是徒生出一种惹人爱怜的脆弱感。  
  
“那现在要怎么办？你那里是什么样子？”金珉奎一时间看得入神，心猿意马说些和自己无关的话。  
  
和宿舍差不多样子吧，就是没有你那一半，在这边有个屏幕可以看见你的脸。  
  
全圆佑早在金珉奎还摸不着头脑的时候摸清了大概的情况，不知道金珉奎又在手机上下载了什么没名堂的软件，才让自己出现在了这个异度空间。  
  
金珉奎在他的手机上下载过许多拥有奇怪功能的软件，有一次他下载了一个专注钟的软件，说要每天记录自己学习和锻炼的时间，结果在他连续三天没有打开课本之后删除；还有一次下载了一个增强现实的绘画板，为了用它腾了存储空间更新了系统，到最后发现自己的机型不在兼容名单；他还下载过一个俩人做题测默契度的小游戏，他和全圆佑测出来相性极差。  
  
金珉奎生气的要命，立马就把那游戏删了。  
  
这次又不知道他搞的什么幺蛾子，全圆佑觉得自己有这么个室友真是被坑惨了，一有什么要天打雷劈先辐射到自己。  
  
“我也不知道要怎么办啊，你看看你那边屏幕上都有什么东西先。”全圆佑看着一脸茫然的金珉奎，自己恨不得钻出去帮他弄清楚。  
  
屏幕里的心情条又下降了，金珉奎吓得拿手机的手都抖了，飞一般地窜回自己的床上，才注意到在屏幕另一边还有一个时间条，在随着他开启游戏的时间一点点上涨。  
  
“这边还有个时间槽，就快满了。”  
  
全圆佑大概这辈子也不会知道自己注视着金珉奎把自己床铺整好，规规矩矩拉好帘子的时候脸上的表情有多么慈祥。如果被金珉奎看见肯定会被列入宿舍温情时刻之首。  
  
那还有什么图标么？  
  
金珉奎摇摇头。  
  
“那我们等等吧……”全圆佑也在这边的床上躺下，他刚刚睡意刚刚酝酿到一半，就被传送到这个莫名其妙的地方，现在既然想不到办法出去，不如既来之则安之，先躺下睡会儿先。  
  
金珉奎无聊，时间槽的速度长得有点慢，他盯着全圆佑的动画形象，这表现的挺细致啊，连头发丝都清晰的。  
  
这种放置类游戏是不是都应该有交互的啊。抱着这样的想法，金珉奎戳了戳全圆佑的脸。  
  
当然没有皮肤的温柔触感，不过全圆佑微闭的眼睛猛地睁开了：“你干什么？”  
  
“我就试试看，你急什么啊？”金珉奎有点尴尬地缩回手，用手指尽力把手心里的汗水抹开，他一紧张就顾左右而言他，这才发现时间条已经满了，屏幕上出现一个退出的按钮。  
  
他总害怕摁下退出后全圆佑会消失在另一个空间，在那人的再三催促下才摁下去。  
  
又变成平淡无奇的手机屏幕，壁纸是他偷拍的运动会上跳高的全圆佑。  
  
那个时候全圆佑还不知道他，金珉奎在一次班级联谊上初见全圆佑的，那人一看就是被强迫参加的，缩在人群的角落里玩手机。金珉奎一眼就注意到他，并且陷入一场注定没有结果并且战线持续好长的一段单恋。  
  
毕竟除了自己，在场的所有女孩子也喜欢他。  
  
听说全圆佑报名了校运动会的跳高项目，金珉奎第一时间就做好了为爱走钢索的偷拍计划。  
  
给他透露这个消息的是组织部的部长，部长是个小个头学长，行事泼辣果断，人送外号钢厂厂长。金珉奎跟他反复确认了多次才相信这消息，可怜巴巴地求对方给自己一个机会。  
  
“我真不知道你们这些男男女女怎么搞的，一个全圆佑就把你们打趴下了。”直接把他安排进裁判组做后勤。  
  
运动会比跳高的当天金珉奎在没有荫蔽的操场上站了大半天，感觉脚丫子和塑胶跑道快要黏在一起，终于等来男子跳高组。  
  
全圆佑是6号，站在运动员队伍里极为出众，倒不是因为身高出众，全圆佑一身细皮嫩肉，站在一群肤色较深的男同学中间，正午的阳光一照，非常打眼。  
  
金珉奎的迷弟力成倍增长，举着手机却怎么也不能摆出一个自然的拍照姿势，只好蹲在裁判席后面，硬是拗出一个别扭的姿势心理上才过得去。  
  
包括金珉奎在内的所有人都以为全圆佑只来摆个架势，运动背心和短裤套在他身上还真的蛮合适，只不过这细胳膊细腿儿看得真叫人担忧。  
  
这一轮很快就到全圆佑，他上场的余裕感像一枚老将，眼睛紧紧盯着横杆，助跑起跳一气呵成。  
  
轻松地越杆，全圆佑动作优美得像燕子。跳高赛场这边能听见离得好远的观众席中的欢呼声。  
  
金珉奎趁机摁下快门，照片里全圆佑的衣服被风掀起一个角，可以瞥见令人遐想的背部曲线，起伏着消失在上衣的阴影中。  
  
他数不清自己今天摁下了多少次快门。  
  
全圆佑破了个校记录，拿了个第一，轻轻松松，金珉奎后来才知道去年的跳高记录也是全圆佑。运动场上意气风发，下来又是一副没有干劲的样子。  
  
在裁判台后面躲了半天的金珉奎这时候冲出去，脚都蹲麻了，跌跌撞撞冲过去，手里那瓶运动饮料攥了大半天，伸长了胳膊递出去。  
  
他紧张得满头大汗，和全圆佑一样像刚刚结束比赛的学生。  
  
“学长，辛！辛苦了！”  
  
对方看见他先愣了几秒，而后冷冷的脸一下变得笑眯眯的：“谢谢，你是刚才裁判组的同学吧，太阳这么大你们还一直呆在场地上，比我们运动员辛苦多了。”  
  
并没有顾虑刚才全圆佑是怎么看见全程躲在人群后的自己，这份恰到好处的距离感让金珉奎感到有些挫败，谁知道全圆佑还是接过他手里的饮料，当着他的面打开灌了一大口，瓶子塞回金珉奎的手心：“谢谢啦。”  
  
金珉奎也不知道这是什么级别的校园恋爱剧情，他只知道自己不但很喜欢，甚至深陷其中。  
  
他看着那人走远了，赛场上也开始收拾场地，脑海里却满满的都是刚才的场景，清晰得连鬓间细密的汗珠都值得让人回味。  
  
他偷拍的那张全圆佑一直是金珉奎的桌面，还好全圆佑不让别人看他的手机，自己也不看别人的手机，这份小心思就一直在只有他们两个人的宿舍里蔓延。  
  
“金珉奎。”游戏一关闭，他就听见宿舍里另一个人终于喊了自己名字的声音，全圆佑拉开床帘，脸出现在金珉奎视线里，有点苍白无力的样子。  
  
他抱着自己的被子，头枕在上铺的栏杆上，歪着，像一只楚楚可怜的猫：“我这次可被你坑大发了。”

……  
  
金珉奎的手指碰到他脸颊的时候有清晰的触觉，全圆佑的脸颊被凭空出现的错觉烧的脸发烫。他这一瞬间才意识到自己处于什么样的危险境地中了。  
  
他如今不仅被困在这个封闭空间内，和金珉奎的交流也在某方面上变得单向，金珉奎不但能看到自己听到自己甚至能通过这个所谓的‘手机游戏’传达感受，而自己只能在屏幕这边和他交流。  
  
有那么一瞬间这个场景让人感受到一种病态的美感，然而马上全圆佑就意识到自己有可能会永远被困在这个狭小空间的事实。  
  
其实也并没有什么不好的。  
  
全圆佑悲观地想，反正自己对这个世界本来就没有什么兴趣，如果在这里就总能获得和金珉奎独处的时光，似乎也并没有什么不好的。  
  
人被困思想也开始变得极端，既然这是金珉奎的手机，那么也意味着能打开这个游戏见到自己的也只有对方，全圆佑甚至飘飘然的想这样是否是一种永远和金珉奎互相拥有的办法。  
  
然而他很快清醒了，出于他心里一贯的不自信和悲观，他想起金珉奎时常作为谈资的手游经历，并没有哪一款游戏叫他坚持了很久。  
  
会不会有一天自己也会在某天被他遗忘。  
  
其实全圆佑以前的性格并不像现在这样，他曾经和自己外在表现的性格差不多，然而在成长过程中经历了太多没有告别的告别，他在其中领悟到的真谛不是乐观，而是沉默。  
  
大部分的时候人类都和世界沉默相对，人类之间也沉默相对。  
  
全圆佑总是个逃避问题的人，面对社交的想法也是，既然会产生伤害不如就一开始就不要来过。像没有开封的游戏卡带，只要不撕开包装，就永远不用面对那个庞大悲壮的结局。  
  
可是金珉奎让他宁愿再相信这次的包装纸里是彩虹小马友谊的魔法。  
  
恶劣的环境往往会激发人类的潜能，全圆佑觉得自己不能再得过且过了，他不但要从这里出去，从这里出去之后还要积极地追到金珉奎。  
  
不能作为一个处男就在这个世界上死去，还没有睡到金珉奎的强烈欲望让他积极展开了自救，还好他的队友还挺给力，暂时是从那里面逃出来了。  
  
全圆佑闻到空气里刚才金珉奎吃鸡杂面还没有散去的味道，天花板上的风扇常年使用，传来吱吱呀呀的摩擦声，他的床铺比起刚刚有一点凉。终于有了存在的实感，来回一折腾搞的他身体心灵受到双重打击，几乎脱力地去看对面的金珉奎，那小子猴急地蹭过来。  
  
“全圆佑，你没事吧。”金珉奎站在上下床梯子的最底下一阶，胳膊扶在床边，和全圆佑凑得极近，两个人的鼻尖都要凑在一起。  
  
这距离是不是有点危险？  
  
全圆佑心里想着，却不想躲开，抬眼看着金珉奎的眼睛，把对方的脸盯红了。两个人之间鲜少有的认真时刻，金珉奎尴尬地摸摸鼻尖，移开目光去看电风扇的扇叶。  
  
“我当然没事啦，你看我这不好好的，”全圆佑的声音压得很低，对方的反应让他觉得特别有意思，故意用戏谑的语气逗他，“这么关心我啊……”  
  
金珉奎憋了半天没下文了，鼓着腮帮子爬会自己床上了。  
  
气氛尴尬了一下午，直到晚上才有些缓和。  
  
全圆佑一直迷迷糊糊醒了又睡，满脑子都是奇怪的剧情，傍晚彻底清醒之后沾了一背的汗，也不顾金珉奎的表现，迷瞪这去洗澡。  
  
凉水一冲脑子才反应过来：逃出来了是一说，到底追不追金珉奎是一说，全圆佑不太确定自己有面对真相的勇气。  
  
这事儿风波一扬就过去了，直到第二天晚上全圆佑突然想起来：“金珉奎，你那游戏删了么？”  
  
金珉奎刚从健身房回来，今天他看起来心不在焉的，听到全圆佑的问题后很久才回答：“啊？没有啊，我昨天试着删了，删不掉……”  
  
“那你今天别开了啊，别又把我整进去了。”全圆佑嘴上说着心里却隐隐约约有点期待，自顾自以为金珉奎如果再打开那个游戏就是暗恋自己的实锤。  
  
我知道啦，我先去洗澡了啊。  
  
金珉奎大大咧咧提了运动鞋，三下五除二脱个精光进了浴室，小风刮得人还有些冷，他窜进浴室的时候抖着身体。  
  
有些绝望地盯着金珉奎的大腿，全圆佑觉得自己大概这几年自己都说不出告白的话了，如果一定给他一个机会，那就等到告别那天再告诉对方自己的心情，两个人都会好过一点。  
  
金珉奎今天洗澡的时间特别长，明明十一点半就断了热水，浴室里面水声却一直没断。全圆佑隔着门喊了他两声，那人却一直在回答说没事。  
  
十二点的钟一过。  
  
金珉奎从浴室里出来，习惯性看全圆佑的床，没有小夜灯的粉光。  
  
难道已经睡了？  
  
他想着，浴巾还随意地搭在身上，先习惯性去看插着充电的手机，屏幕亮着，不知道怎么地那游戏自己开了。  
  
屏幕那边是一脸无奈的全圆佑。  
  
“诶？怎么回事儿啊全圆佑？你自己开的游戏么？”金珉奎说，四处寻摸了半天才从书包里掏出那团皱的如同毛线的耳机。  
  
“我那么贱啊把自己关进来？我刚躺下好吧，谁知道就把我传进这个鬼地方了？你别睡啊！等挂会机时间条满了把我放出去。”  
  
于是两个人就熬着，时间条走的好像比昨天慢点，大半夜两个人困得要命，全圆佑害怕自己一闭眼金珉奎也跟着睡过去，于是也睁大了眼睛清醒着，想找什么话题却无从开口。  
  
“全圆佑，我能摸摸你么？”金珉奎似乎并不像想象中那样困倦，反而精神得像打了鸡血，他兴致勃勃地，“昨天我碰了你之后那个条好像长得快一点。”  
  
全圆佑将信将疑，印象里放置收集类游戏的套路也无外乎如此：“你别摸奇怪的地方啊。”然后有些难堪地闭上眼睛。  
  
他等了半天才感觉到金珉奎的手轻轻地覆在自己的肩膀上，小心翼翼地触碰了几下之后顺着胳膊移到了他的手腕上。  
  
“闭着眼睛是不是有点色情了，搞得我好像什么奇怪的人一样？”  
  
你把老子当什么啊？  
  
全圆佑气得脸红耳赤，一双好看的眼睛睁得好大。  
  
金珉奎自知理亏，一开始就是自己惹来的麻烦，又管不住自己的一张嘴，“那你……你还是闭着吧。”然后闷闷地不吭声，只是一味地伸手触碰全圆佑的手腕。  
  
这表情未免也太认真了……全圆佑暗自睁开眼睛看金珉奎脸上的表情，认真得像在对待一件艺术品，他不知道是什么样的黑科技让他也能感受到对方的体温，暖得他想要睡过去。  
  
金珉奎好不容易磨满了那时间条，关了游戏才泄了一副正人君子的样子，闭眼的全圆佑让他有想要亲吻的冲动——他对脑海里的下流想法感到自责，但像苹果一样有一种禁忌的美。  
  
全圆佑？  
  
那边床上没有动静，金珉奎连续叫了两声，有一点着急，一直没有人回应，他蹑手蹑脚地爬上全圆佑的床，掀开一点点床帘看他。  
  
对方睡着了。  
  
全圆佑的呼吸平稳，金珉奎在黑暗中借着一点点手机的光看他的脸，重复记忆那颗脸颊上的痣，微蹙的眉毛和高挺的鼻梁。  
  
“谢谢你。”  
  
他俯身凑在全圆佑从被子里伸出来的胳膊上，轻捧起纤细的手腕吻在上面。  
  
金珉奎真的好喜欢全圆佑，闭上嘴巴阖上眼睛，会从鼻子里跑出来的小心思，是压抑不住的急促喘息。  
  
全圆佑该醒着，可他睡着。  
  
第二天一早全圆佑醒来的时候精神极佳，躺在对面的金珉奎却病恹恹的样子，伸手去摸，额头烫的吓人。  
  
叫你洗完澡不穿衣服就出来浪，看你以后还怎么作。  
  
全圆佑气不过，一巴掌拍在病人背上。  
  
金珉奎委屈，磕磕巴巴地嘤了两声。  
  
“我去给你买药去，”全圆佑把手上的灌满咖啡的保温杯放到一边，却一把被金珉奎拦住。  
  
“你早上不是有实验课么？”他的新课表，自己还没记得清楚，叫对方背个大半，“我睡会儿自己去找药吃。”  
  
全圆佑几近粗暴地把对方的手指从自己的胳膊上扯下来：“我不去了，你这样还想着操心我呢？我把药带回来就去上课。”  
  
他又趿拉着那双过大的拖鞋下楼，阿姨眼尖，问他怎么还不换双拖鞋，他尴尬地挠头笑：“这两天还没时间，过两天就去啦。”  
  
校医院早上人很少，全圆佑甚至不用排队，回去的时候宿管阿姨的素米线还没吃完。  
  
一把糖衣片，哄金珉奎吃药的过程像哄小孩子，为了吞药拧开的一瓶矿泉水有三分之一都洒到自己衣服上。  
  
金珉奎吃完药也有点醒了，迷迷瞪瞪要拿手机，全圆佑象征性地制止了两下，想当然地没有效果。  
  
“玩完早点睡觉，我中午回来给你带点粥。”  
  
无巧不成书，全圆佑才回到自己床上把湿哒哒的上衣脱下来，金珉奎那边手一滑开了游戏。  
  
“我说，爷，您究竟想怎么玩？”全圆佑的声音从手机扬声器里面传出来，生气又带着点无奈，他甚至有点怀疑金珉奎是不是借着生病的机会装疯买傻了。  
  
谁知面前的金珉奎笑得像个小孩子，从嗓子里挤出句意味不明的黏腻撒娇：“我不小心摁错了，学长原谅我吧……”  
  
“金珉奎你脑子也烧坏了么？唔……”全圆佑话刚说出口就在金珉奎触碰下被噎住，那人的表情看起来一点儿也不友善。  
  
“学长你还是不说话的时候看起来更漂亮一些哦。”那人只当是做梦一样，随着变味儿的谈话内容还有不断落在全圆佑脸上和头发上的，细密的触碰。  
  
全圆佑不知道金珉奎说这话是认真的还只是想和他玩玩，他觉得金珉奎从来都清楚他的想法，自从他能够进入金珉奎的手机里后。对方获得了一个可以尽情戏弄他感情的机会似的，沉浸在这个所谓的情感游戏里。  
  
认真的从来只有他。  
  
或许金珉奎早都不记得了，他至今还记得金珉奎在运动会上递给自己的那瓶维他命水，蜜桃味儿的。他的手机桌面也一直是班级联谊时候金珉奎上台表演节目的照片。  
  
不是全圆佑照的，金珉奎在他们年级里很受欢迎，当晚校内论坛里就有人上传了金珉奎的照片，而他只需要简单的右键保存，同自己悸动的心一起。  
  
那歌儿他不知道，他只记得句模糊的歌词：水喝一半，要我帮你喝完。  
  
诚然有那份自知之明，全圆佑知道自己在学校里受欢迎有人气，但是他发自心底地觉得和金珉奎不同，其他人只是看见他表现出来的所谓完美的一面，而只有他才清楚维持表面的形象每天要花费他多少的精力。  
  
可是金珉奎不一样啊，那人好像天生自带了魅力，不需要故作姿态就能吸引他人的目光。全圆佑太羡慕他了，同时控制不住地想要独自占有他的全部。  
  
“你不要玩弄我了，”这让全圆佑不太高兴，板起一张本来就淡漠的脸，“虽然是你的手机，但不代表我也可以成为你的玩物。”  
  
金珉奎没有着急辩解，而是迷茫着神情认真地想了一会儿，反倒比全圆佑还生气地：“全圆佑你怎么可以曲解我的想法？我真的觉得你很好啊。”  
  
“你说说我哪里好了？”  
  
嗯……会帮我收衣服，帮我带饭，就算我有无礼的要求也总会帮我实现，虽然……虽然有的时候很凶还会为难我，但是每时每刻都对我很好。  
  
这都什么啊，听得全圆佑好气又好笑，但是对方的语气又很认真，让人觉得不是在开玩笑。  
  
啊！更重要的是，那天你喝了我递给你的水。  
  
哪天啊？  
  
就是校运动会你破记录那天啊，我还记得那天你跳了2米05，到现在还是校记录。  
  
你一定不记得了，那天我一直在裁判席里看你，你一下场我就立马追过去了，我开始还以为你不想喝陌生人递的水呢，没想到你还是喝了，还叫我不那么辛苦，嘿……  
  
你不觉得像那首歌么？  
  
金珉奎的鼻音很重。  
  
水喝一半，要我帮你喝完。  
  
全圆佑愣住了，他怀疑金珉奎是不是自己脑海里的寄生虫。  
  
“学长。”等他回过神来，金珉奎的脸早已经红通通的，怕是早已经在发烧和消炎药的双重作用下昏了脑袋，一个劲儿的喊他，名字和学长两个称呼交替使用。  
  
全圆佑看着眼前的场景觉得不妙，谁知五秒钟后金珉奎果然说出了那句让人最无法想象到也最害怕听到的那句话。  
  
“我硬了。”  
  
好吧其实也有点小期待。  
  
金珉奎你也太畜生了吧，居然看到我也能当性幻想对象么？  
  
说别人的时候倒是一点都不口下留情。  
  
全圆佑刚开口就后悔了，真正的畜生指不定是谁呢，哪怕到现在他脑海里也同样闪烁着不健康的想法，恨不得在没人的地方给自己两个大嘴巴子。  
  
“那……那你要不要自己解决下……”全圆佑不好意思的刮自己的鼻尖，天知道他这时候还会不好意思，却在对上金珉奎迷茫眼神的时候决定破罐子破摔，直视对方由于难耐在屏幕前磨蹭的样子。  
  
男孩胡乱地摆弄着自己的身体，试图通过脱掉衣服的方式来缓解源于病灶和情欲的双重炽热，混沌间不得法，只好求助视线里看起来能够帮助自己的全圆佑：“学长，帮帮我……要怎么做……”  
  
金珉奎，就算你后悔也只能是你自找的了，全圆佑如此想着，同时命令对方解开裤子。  
  
金珉奎照做了，手指头顺着腰线往下走，轻轻一拨弄便容易地把睡裤褪下来。这仍然是不够的，他隔着底裤的纯棉布料摩擦高涨的性器，传达到的快感并不直观，如同隔靴搔痒，让人在期待的同时满心贪婪地想要获得更多。  
  
他直接把下半身脱了个精光，手掌直接覆在两腿间那处，头晕的时候来一发最爽了，金珉奎又不是第一次做这事儿的毛头小子，虽然意识模糊但至少知道自己应该做什么。身体因为异样的刺激不断地战栗，腿间高挺的阴茎现在是他全身最热的地方，他在床单的布料上来回摩擦，试图想要缓解身体的异样却无疑是扬汤止沸。  
  
“全圆佑……”他喊他的名字，好像真的变成亲密爱人，可以耳鬓厮磨，说些下流的情话。  
  
“想要么？”全圆佑问他，声音里听起来似乎没什么情绪，明知故问。  
  
嗯……金珉奎无助地点点头，像落水的小狗，从额间的碎发到迷离的双眼都是湿漉漉的。他的双手因为羞耻发抖，握在手里的东西却愈发高涨，没有全圆佑的命令，又不敢触碰一丝一毫。  
  
“生病了也可以硬的这么快么？”对方轻笑着调侃他，故意用埋怨人的语气，“还真是有精神啊，还是脑子里本来就想着色情的事情？  
  
金珉奎在和脑海里的天使和恶魔做斗争，他不是没有手淫过，被人看着这还是第一次，更何况这人还是全圆佑。  
  
他曾经想象过，如果和全圆佑赤裸相对，成为情人的样子，也在高潮的时候描绘全圆佑的脸，瘦削的肩膀和笔直的双腿，欲望总是很容易被大脑具象化，如果被全圆佑知道自己的想法或许会被嘲笑。  
  
按捺不住地想要赶快通过双手散开身体里的燥热，但当下的情况如果全圆佑不开口他又不能轻举妄动。金珉奎只好拼命交叉大腿，希望根部能传来一些微弱的触感帮自己抒发身体里亟待释放的渴望。  
  
全圆佑。  
  
他试图通过喊对方的名字暗示自己的身体已经准备好，然而那人只做没听见一样，一尘不变笑眯眯地看着他，好像这并不是什么奇怪的事情，他们只是如常地在进行谈话。  
  
全圆佑。  
  
他又叫了一次，催促一般抬高句末的音调。  
  
“想要我怎么做？”对方终于开口问他，语气充满了掌控全局的余裕。  
  
害羞使金珉奎闭上了眼睛，却能想象出对方同样充满情欲的表情，“帮我撸出来……”  
  
好啊。全圆佑终于舍得松口。  
  
他终于舍得上下套弄被自己握住半天的分身，动作幅度很大。说到底还是给自己做，金珉奎十分清楚自己的敏感点，故意将顶端蹭在手心里，没一会儿湿漉漉的黏液就沾满了手心。  
  
“舒服么？”对方的声音出现的恰到好处，金珉奎脑海里好像有一根弦被那人用声音绷紧，而自己的一举一动都好像千钧一发，只等着全圆佑的指令。  
  
“没有我的允许，不许射。”  
  
金珉奎胡乱的点头，睁开眼能看见全圆佑淡薄又暗潮涌动的脸，那人只是一动不动地盯着自己，不沉默，也不多言。  
  
这和他看过的那些片不一样，电话那边那个人应该说一些脸红心跳的话，这样电话这头的他应该会在羞耻和情欲的双重刺激下更快高潮。但是全圆佑没有这么做，这个人只需要眼神和简短的几句话就能够让他迷失。  
  
把手机挪了一下凑得更近，他不知道屏幕那边的全圆佑能不能感受到除了触碰之外其他的感觉，但还是隔着屏幕亲吻他。在这之前他并没有征求全圆佑的意见，只是固执地想要在失控中争得一丝属于自己的主权，虽然这主权并起不到什么作用。  
  
怎么可能感觉不到，全圆佑不但能够清晰地感受到对方吻在他的脸颊和嘴角，连滚烫的吐息都察觉的一清二楚。他尚不得知金珉奎的意识是否完全清晰，也不明白现在这样是对是错，如果自己只是在恰巧的时间出现成为了金珉奎的发泄对象，那么事后自己把它忘记就好了。  
  
与其如此他更希望金珉奎的头脑不清醒，还以为在做梦。  
  
如果你偶尔也能察觉到就好了。  
  
全圆佑低声说，对上金珉奎的迷茫眼神，立刻又换了严厉的语气。  
  
“是不是希望我不在手机里，而是在你的面前？”全圆佑的声音冷酷，却很容易叫金珉奎情动，“如果我在你面前的话，肯定不会就这么轻易地放过你。”  
  
全圆佑口中直白的话语似乎和平时的他不合拍，但是此刻却十分受用，金珉奎本身就没什么清醒的意识能够控制自己的欲望，很快就被推上高潮。  
  
“呼……”小兔崽子好歹还有点人性，射完了不忘退游戏让全圆佑出来。  
  
回到自己的床上，全圆佑颈子连着后背全湿透，像去蒸笼里走了一遭。光顾着照顾金珉奎，他下半身硬了两三次却没有心思解决，如今身体和脑海里都憋得难受，却没了那份旖旎的心情。  
  
心里却还挂念着那人，他拉开帘子看病恹恹的金珉奎，这个时候干脆直接睡了过去，手有气无力地搭在床边上，被子已经失去了实质作用，只是象征性地盖住一点大腿。  
  
叹气，全圆佑拖着酸软的身体跑过去把金珉奎的东西擦干净了，沾的那人手上和腿间全是，气味让全圆佑皱眉。他到底还是受不了精液的腥味。  
  
就算这个人是金珉奎。  
  
但是他又有什么办法呢？全圆佑找了半天的湿纸巾，还不能用薄荷的，半天才找到一包能用的。  
  
擦到皮肤上的温度太低了，全圆佑听见金珉奎不满意的嘟囔，伸手推他翻了个身。  
  
折腾了半天，全圆佑又不想金珉奎受凉一直给他捂着被子，反倒自己又折腾一身大汗，最后拖着酸痛的身体去洗澡。  
  
在浴室里全圆佑弄了好一会儿，下半身半天没有反应。垮了，他洗到后面困得眼睛都睁不开，他全圆佑还没对谁这样过。  
  
唉，谁还不能为暗恋对象犯个贱。

……  
  
金珉奎前一天因为在洗冷水澡前偷亲了全圆佑，又在冷水中进行了伟大的自我抚慰行为，用淋浴喷头冲干净墙上的子孙液的时候还没有想过为自己的行为负责。  
  
结果第二天发烧叫全圆佑翘课照顾不说顺便发了场对方做主角的春梦，电爱这么刺激的情节他一度想都不敢想。自然不好意思问，大概真的没有发生什么，全圆佑也没有提，他们两个人的生活和相处模式又恢复原状。  
  
他们发现在全圆佑没有独处的时候进入游戏只会无限闪退，所以没有办法得知全圆佑突然消失的方法，这游戏如果不每天上线就会强制登陆。为了不影响两个人的正常生活，每天凌晨金珉奎都会花一段时间开游戏和全圆佑消磨一段时光。  
  
全圆佑似乎有一些改变，自己再触碰他的时候不再是一脸嫌弃，偶尔视而不见，或者说两句骚话逗逗容易害羞的金珉奎。他发现这个空间里的电脑和自己宿舍里的是同步备份，况且发现这里是个绝佳的独处场所之后更不会特别抗拒了。  
  
大部分时候他会在里面做作业或者看资料，金珉奎一个人无聊，手机屏幕被占用这又不能玩游戏，看书的话他会分心，就在屏幕这头戳他的脸。  
  
“别闹，”全圆佑的手臂挥起，好像真的能挡住金珉奎一样，声音压得好低，一如他平时和金珉奎面对面的谈话。  
  
托全圆佑的福，金珉奎的作息正常了许多，每天跟着全圆佑同时睡同时起，白天上课也不总是犯困了，头晕的毛病也好很多。同时他发现健身的效果也好了很多。  
  
总有懵懵懂懂的思绪出现在他脑海里，身体太多无从释放的精力和杂念，他去健身房的时间和频率都增加了。  
  
全圆佑每天都好像用充满愁绪的眼睛盯着他日渐强壮的前胸后背，看的金珉奎心里发毛。  
  
“金珉奎，”这天他回宿舍的时候全圆佑躺在床上发呆，天气炎热，他们已经在宿舍里开空调，全圆佑刚选了除霜功能，这时候正盯着面板上闪烁的指示灯。  
  
给。  
  
他从健身房回宿舍刚好顺路给全圆佑带夜宵，最近他迷上了老校门新开的烤串，于是金珉奎只好每天在从健身房出来之后帮他带一份二十块钱的串儿，小牛肉鸡胗韭菜，他背着细绳的运动包，一边吹口哨一边等，鼻子里都是烧烤摊喷香的诱惑。  
  
金珉奎回去的路上都颇快，他记得全圆佑的胃不是特比好，就怕宵夜带回去已经没了温度。  
  
谢啦。  
  
全圆佑一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐起来，在金珉奎鄙夷的注视下大快朵颐。  
  
“看什么，你肯定不吃。”全圆佑笑笑，拍对方紧绷的大腿肌肉，金珉奎的脸红了又白，面对全圆佑的揩油一副欲言又止的样子。  
  
从浴室出来的时候全圆佑已经吃完了，满面春风地对着电脑屏幕读代码，金珉奎是不懂的，大一的时候他上过c语言的公共课，那些密密麻麻的代码在他脑海中无法构成逻辑，呈现出来的印象也就变得与同样是英文字母构成的网址一样。  
  
房间里陷入微妙的沉默，全圆佑敲键盘的声音显得很刺耳。  
  
金珉奎倔强地想要剖开尴尬，凑到全圆佑的脸旁边和他一同盯着电脑屏幕：“凑太近了吧，你颈椎好了又忘了？”  
  
全圆佑转头就能蹭到金珉奎的皮肤，脸颊上的绒毛蹭得他鼻尖瘙痒，两个人都意识到距离保持得太近，立刻在下一秒分开。  
  
“咳咳。”全圆佑尴尬地把背挺直，又看了两行代码然后突然想起来问他身体的事。  
  
金珉奎刚换了双拖鞋，他觉得自己脚上这双的袢太紧了，仔细看了下才发现自己穿了全圆佑的。因为全圆佑说他的拖鞋穿起来很舒服，所以现在他俩的拖鞋一模一样了，连颜色都是，只不过对方的码比自己的小一些，金珉奎有点迟钝，每次都在穿了一会儿过后才能意识到。  
  
“早好了啊，都过去多久了。”他大大咧咧地扯过自己的椅子在全圆佑旁边坐下，金属制的凳子腿摩擦在地板上，刺耳的声音叫全圆佑皱眉，看代码的目光都停下了。  
  
听着对方满不在乎的语气，全圆佑心里把期待值拉到最低，好不容易萌生的一点春心又回到冬天。他想起小时候听的寒候鸟的故事，一直在说冬天还早呢冬天还早呢。  
  
其实冬天早已经来了。  
  
走吧，上号了。  
  
全圆佑不理他，自己爬上床仔细地把床帘拉好。  
  
很快就到了暑假，总是无异的全圆佑回家前一天表现的十分反常。  
  
“那我还是像之前一样每晚上游戏……嗯？”金珉奎也在收拾行李箱，挑裤子的时候看见全圆佑把一沓深色的衣服塞进箱子里，他这时候觉得手机游戏的事情总找不到办法，一直麻烦全圆佑很难为情了，“要不看你什么时候有时间？”  
  
“金珉奎你没有什么想说的么？”  
  
全圆佑突然站定了问他，被问得一愣，金珉奎下意识地摇摇头。  
  
“明天我就回家咯？再见面就是秋天了。”  
  
金珉奎突然反应过来，有点心虚却只能装傻，毕竟这段时间的相处里他们某些时刻与恋人无二，彼此都不会拒绝亲密的互相关切与过线的肢体接触。  
  
总不能说自己没有勇气表白吧，他不但害怕自己的感情被拒绝，更害怕全圆佑的悲观心情认为他只是因为寂寞或者是找乐子。  
  
他不明白自己的性取向，之前也和女孩子有十分短暂的情感关系，但是说芸芸众生只爱全圆佑好像太过矫情太过绝对，金珉奎唯独在这件事情上很悲观，他知道自己和对方都不是在一棵树上吊死的类型，但也想着宁缺毋滥。  
  
谈恋爱太难了，只是和一个人同处一室却很自在都已经太难得，更何况全圆佑还生了一张好脸庞。  
  
他不想让全圆佑觉得自己只是玩玩，但也不知道平淡生活中要怎么表现才能让对方觉得自己其实非常认真，他的心无限拖延，不知道什么时候能等到那班去往正确目的地的飞机。

……  
  
今年夏天各地发了大水，电视里天天轮播抢险救灾的新闻。  
  
全圆佑在家里却干枯地像一丛枯草，他哥崔胜澈在外面有姘头似的整天地不着家，爸妈烦死了两个小孩都在家的假期，能不在家里出现的时候都不在家里出现。  
  
一早起来，就算吃冰棍儿也不会有人管了。这是全圆佑小时候的梦想，现在吃完只会拉肚子。  
  
外面太阳正大，他像一只蔫了的茄子，打开微信，不咸不淡地问金珉奎在干嘛，到了傍晚对方才回消息。  
  
-我在帮我家亲戚带小孩呢，你看，这小女孩多乖。  
  
附了两张照片，金珉奎搂着小女孩看镜头，笑得见眉不见眼。  
  
全圆佑的情绪被感染，小声地笑了一会儿，绞尽脑汁想不出合适的寒暄，最终放弃，两手挠得头发乱成了个鸡窝。  
  
或许是金珉奎实在见不得他总是正在输入中却没有回复的状态，没过一会儿主动问他要不要上游戏。  
  
反正闲着也是闲着，全圆佑想都没想就答应了。  
  
他一睁眼就看见正喘气的金珉奎，猛地回想起帮他手淫的那天，脸皮只有这个时候是薄的，磕巴着问他在干嘛。  
  
“在健身房啊，”金珉奎自然觉得理所应当，看到全圆佑一头乱发，乐了，“你是刚睡醒么？头发好乱。”  
  
说完伸手胡撸全圆佑的头顶，突如其来的亲昵动作让全圆佑有点呆滞。  
  
屏幕里那人的头发顺了，搭在额头前的样子显得很乖，金珉奎看全圆佑的心情条涨成了粉红色  
  
后来某一天全圆佑发现金珉奎没有登游戏了，第二天如获至宝地跟自己邀功说前一阵子游戏已经没有出现强制积满的时间条，他昨天试了一下果然不再需要强制登陆了。  
  
全圆佑在kakaotalk里回复了一个简短的哦，至此他和金珉奎没有再联系，直到开学前两天他们都回到宿舍。  
  
你看，人果然是会腻的。全圆佑一如既往地庆幸自己的悲观。  
  
全圆佑好像又瘦了一圈，不仅身体看起来不好精神也更差，一张好看的脸配上无精打采的模样充满了违和感。金珉奎纠结了大半天才好意思问他怎么了，对方只是淡然的笑笑说自己没事。  
  
又拿我当傻逼。  
  
金珉奎气鼓鼓地坐在床上吃沙拉，塞得满嘴都是，脸庞看起来活脱脱是动物世界里会出现的小胖鸟。

吃完了就躺下独自生气。  
  
就如同往常没有变化的对话一样，全圆佑用平淡的语气喊他，然后突然问他：“金珉奎，你到底喜不喜欢我。”  
  
视线从上到下，他看不清对方的脸，一时间金珉奎想开玩笑地问他哪根筋搭错，但是当前的场合显然不容许他开玩笑。  
  
这个时候金珉奎应该回答“没错，我很喜欢你。”  
  
他应该会告诉全圆佑他睁开眼睛就会想到他，喜欢的心情就算揣在口袋里装在水杯里藏在心里也多的要溢出来。  
  
他记得全圆佑吃每样东西的口味，双皮奶要红豆，奶茶要奥利奥，烧烤要多孜然少盐。  
  
这个故事应该在这里结束。  
  
可是金珉奎没有，他沉默间全圆佑爬上床铺，俯身压迫着他，又问了一遍：“你喜不喜欢我？”  
  
自己的小秘密一定是被全圆佑窥见了，说不定还翻来覆去地被他当做笑料品味呢，金珉奎恼羞成怒，用手捏住全圆佑的手腕，又因为对方太瘦弱，不敢用大力气，显得奇奇怪怪的。  
  
“对对对，怎么了？我就不能喜欢你啦？我告诉你全圆佑，我见到你第一面就喜欢你，我对你的亲密和接近都是有目的的。可是就算你知道，也不能一个劲玩儿我吧。”  
  
“你出现在那个游戏里也是因为那是个恋爱游戏但是我喜欢的人是你。”  
  
“那个游戏不再强制登录了是因为那天我跟我哥承认我喜欢你了。”  
  
金珉奎说完紧紧闭着眼睛，催眠自己根本不在乎全圆佑的答案。  
  
越这么想他越期待。  
  
僵持了几秒他听见全圆佑凑很近的笑，甚至能闻见鼻息里混着的薄荷香吻——刚刚全圆佑一直在嚼口香糖。  
  
“你有没有想过如果我在逗你怎么办？”  
  
“我都想了几年了，你要是逗我我也认了。”金珉奎睁眼，尽量让自己神情的眼神看起来不那么轻浮，“你记不记得我发烧那天，那之后我才真正觉得自己没救了，那天我梦见……”  
  
全圆佑用体温较低的手捂住他的嘴巴，嘴角的笑有点尴尬：“你还是别说了……”  
  
“我操……全圆佑你别说那个是真的。”  
  
默许。  
  
“我操！”金珉奎连骂两句粗口，开口不知道先说自己畜生还是全圆佑畜生。  
  
还好智商没有完全下线，他手指尖对着自己的鼻子，眼神像个傻小孩儿：“那你是不是也喜欢我啊。”  
  
全圆佑的眼神温柔：“我也是，从第一次见到你的时候就喜欢你了。”  
  
金珉奎呆了，这不就意味着自己的一举一动全被全圆佑看在眼里了？他不但梦想成真，还被自己的男神暗恋了两年？  
  
“全圆佑，你不会真的在逗我吧。我现在都有点不相信了。”全圆佑的眼神像狐狸，殊不知他已经这样看了自己多长时间，金珉奎的脸刷地红了。  
  
怎么会。  
  
全圆佑的嘴唇轻轻覆上他的额头：“我以后再也不骗你了，我宝贝你还来不及呢。”  
  
你不会觉得我不好么？  
  
金珉奎捂脸，问全圆佑。  
  
不会，你哪里都好。

  
  
你就算变成不起眼的阴影，也是我的磅阔宇宙。  
  
更何况你已经足够闪耀了。  
  
END.


End file.
